


Kate's Angel

by Bestofrafa (orphan_account)



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bestofrafa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7x01, AU. It's been six months without notices from Castle and he was declared dead, but on the same day, he appears as an angel for an incredulous Kate. Short story of 400 words each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kate's Angel

Monday  
"I'm sorry miss. Beckett, but it's been six months." The detective that was investigating Castle's disappearance said, sorry. "We'll have to give him as dead."  
The man touched her shoulder gently before leaving the precinct.  
"It's Mrs. Castle." Or it could have been. It was the only thing Kate said, her narrow eyes staring the chair beside her, where her boyfriend used to sat, watching her work or telling her one of his crazy theories.  
The detective's eyes filled with tears but she tried to secure them, seeing that Esposito and Ryan watched from their desks when the other detective left. They stood up, ready to go to her, but she shook her head, forcing a small smile.  
"No boys, I'm fine. I will continue to search for him."  
And she got up, going to the break room where she could vent. When she got there, she put her hands to sink, taking a deep breath and battling the huge pain she felt in her heart, her moments with Castle filling her mind, and the lost future, marriage, children.  
"Six months without you my love..."  
It was then that she saw the mug Castle used to bring her and it was filled with coffee. Kate approached, feeling the smell and then looked desperately to the side, expecting to see him there smiling at her because only he knew how to make her coffee. But seeing that there was no one, she felt tears fell freely down her face when Lanie came and wordlessly held her tight and Kate hugged her, not bothering to hide the sound of crying.  
"Castle..." Kate said in a tearful voice and Lanie, holding back her tears, stroked her head fondly. "We had a future."  
"I know Kate."  
Into the blue  
And faded world of my day dreams  
Into the Blue-Sara JacksonHolman


End file.
